


A Scotsman, Clad In Kilt

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Scottish Accent Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack.  Should under absolutely no circumstances be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scotsman, Clad In Kilt

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 146  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 25

“Just out of curiosity, Jamie,” the Doctor asked; “Is it true what Scotsmen don’t wear beneath their kilts?”

Jamie blushed. “I dinna know it was a subject for speculation.”

“In the twentieth century, songs have been written about that very question,” the Doctor said, and fingered his recorder. “Don’t be shy, Jamie.”

Jamie raised his kilt; the Doctor’s eyes grew wide. “I’m impressed.”

“I showed you mine, Doctor … ”

The Doctor undid his trousers. Jamie reached in and pulled out the subject of discussion. “Och, ‘tis a mighty caber you have, Doctor.” He grinned. “One I would be delighted to toss.”


End file.
